


I'm Still On Solid Ground

by yourekindof_weird



Series: Avengers/PJO Crossover [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demigod Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: “God, Bucky,” Steve sighed, “I can’t believe I never realized.”“Gods.”“Huh?”“You said god,” Bucky said, “That’s another thing you barely noticed. I always say gods. To be fair, you were sick half the time.”orSteve and Bucky talk after the Avengers find out that demigods exist.





	I'm Still On Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. A lot of people asked me to write more in this universe, so here you go. This might not be what people were looking for, but I do have more planned with Peter, Percy, and Annabeth (and maybe Nico and Will too)! I would recommend reading the first fic in this series before you read this one!

Annabeth, Percy, and Peter had been sent home. Tony was busy researching everything he could about the Greek and Roman gods, getting commentary from Clint as he did. Natasha was listening, secretly amused, as Tony and Clint talked back and forth about mythology. Bruce was resting, because being the Hulk just did that to him. 

Steve was trying to find Bucky, who had disappeared. It wasn’t that hard to find him, really. There were three places in the Tower that Bucky went when he wanted to disappear. There were other places that he went, of course, that weren’t in the Tower, but FRIDAY had informed Steve that Bucky hadn’t left. 

The first possible place was his and Steve’s shared floor. Steve checked the living room, the kitchen, and their bedroom, but Bucky wasn't there. The second place was one of the many training rooms the Tower had to offer. When Bucky was in a mood, he would go to one of the simpler gyms, the one that was covered in mats and full of punching bags. Steve checked, but Bucky wasn’t there, either. That meant that Bucky was in the final place. The roof. 

Outside, the air was brisk and the sun was beginning to set. Bucky was standing near the edge, his arms resting on the edge of the building. He was looking off in the direction of Brooklyn. 

“Buck?” Steve said as he approached. Bucky didn’t acknowledge him, so Steve kept going until he was standing right beside Bucky, looking out over the city. 

“It’s because of the war that I’m still alive,” Bucky said after a minute.

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve said, “It’s the same for me.”

“No,” Bucky said, “That’s not what I mean.” 

When Bucky didn’t elaborate, Steve turned his body to face his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow as he did. Bucky heaved a sigh before he spoke again. 

“Demigods have a different scent than mortals. It attracts monsters. When the war started, monsters got caught in the crossfire. World War Two for demigods was the children of Poseidon and Zeus against the children of Hades, though, I fought against my siblings,” Bucky said,  “When the war started, because there were so many demigods clumped into certain places, the monsters were drawn to them, and away from lone demigods, like me. Being with you and the Howling Commandos is what kept me alive. I was the only demigod out of all of us. Then, of course, HYDRA got me, and now here I am.”

“What about before the war?” Steve asked.

“Before? You never noticed,” Bucky said, “But most of the times that I said I was out dancing, I was really fighting to the death against monsters who’d found me. It’s a lot more dangerous for demigods, the younger you are.” 

“God, Bucky,” Steve sighed, “I can’t believe I never realized.”

“Gods.”

“Huh?”

“You said  _ god _ ,” Bucky said, “That’s another thing you barely noticed. I always say  _ gods _ . To be fair, you were sick half the time.” 

“And deaf,” Steve said, cracking a smile, which Bucky returned, though more subdued.

“Yeah, and deaf.” 

They lapsed into silence again. Bucky was still looking off into the distance. The sun was lower, and it was getting colder and colder. 

“That camp that Annabeth and Percy mentioned,” Steve finally said, “Did you ever-”

“Go there?” Bucky asked, “Of course. I usually went when you were sick, and I couldn’t bear to see you. I’d go to camp and pray to the gods that you would make it. As- as a son of Hades, I can sometimes feel when people are dying. It usually only works with other demigods, but you and I were so close. Even when I was so far away, I could still-” 

“Oh god-gods, Buck,” Steve’s heart broke. 

“Yeah. I could feel it,” Bucky said, “Every damn time. I could feel your life fading away.” 

Steve wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. Bucky returned it, nuzzling his head into Steve’s neck. Steve brought a hand up to run through Bucky’s hair.

“I used to use my powers to save your ass,” Bucky said after what felt like forever.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I can travel through shadows. I could go to Japan or Australia right now if I wanted, and I’d get there in seconds.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Whenever you were getting into fights in alleys, I’d shadow travel to you as quickly as I could.” 

“You’re kidding,” Steve said, gently pushing out of the hug to look into Bucky’s slightly amused eyes.

“Nope,” Bucky said. He seemed to contemplate what he was going to say next. It looked like he almost didn’t say it, but he eventually opened his mouth again to speak. “I would have shadow travelled out of Azzano, or even later at that HYDRA base, but I couldn’t just leave everyone,” he said, “And HYDRA knew what I was. I don’t know what they did, but I wasn’t able to shadow travel or raise any dead to help us. It was the same after I fell from the train. HYDRA knew, and they were able to block my abilities.” 

“You can raise the dead?” Steve asked, hoping to change the topic, because Bucky looked so,  _ crushed _ . 

“Sort of. It’s more like… skeleton warriors,” Bucky said. 

“That’s pretty awesome.”

“More like terrifying,” Bucky sighed, letting go of Steve completely, returning to the edge of the tower. The sun was almost gone now. Steve sighed. He hated seeing Bucky so upset, especially since he’d made so much progress breaking the Winter Soldier conditioning. 

“Hey,” Steve said, “Is this why you don’t like flying? Since your dad is like, the god of the Underworld, which is sort of like, the opposite of the sky?”

“Sort of,” Bucky chuckled a little. Progress! “It’s because of the other two of the Big Three Gods, Zeus and Poseidon. Zeus is god of the skies, and he doesn’t really like children of Poseidon or Hades. Same goes for Poseidon. I get sea sick way too easily. Even the super serum can’t prevent that.” 

“But you still like coming to the top of the Tower?”

“I’m still on solid ground, even if it’s a thousand feet in the air,” Bucky responded. 

“You know,” Steve said, “I think Stark is trying to work that celestial bronze stuff into a new version of your arm.”

“You’re kidding,” Bucky said, but he sounded almost giddy.

“Nope,” Steve said, “Do you want to come in and talk with him about it?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Bucky said, “I think I just want to go to bed.” 

“Alright, come on,” Steve held his hand out to Bucky, who grasped it tightly. Bucky allowed himself to be pulled back into the tower, just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it! I have more planned for this series, so stay tuned!


End file.
